As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processors, graphics cards, random access memory (RAM), and other components in information handling systems have increased in clock speed and power consumption, the amount of heat produced by such components as a side-effect of normal operation has also increased. Often, the temperatures of these components need to be kept within a reasonable range to prevent overheating, instability, malfunction, and damage leading to a shortened component lifespan. Accordingly, heatsinks and/or air movers (e.g., cooling fans and blowers) have often been used in information handling systems to cool information handling systems and their components.
One challenge that may arise in the cooling context is the efficient distribution of airflow. Baffles are sometimes used to direct the air flow that air movers generate to concentrate air flow at those components requiring the most cooling. Baffles may also be used to prevent leakage of airflow via undesired pathways.
Typically, however, the shape and design of a baffle is tightly coupled to the design of the chassis in which it is to be installed. Indeed, the baffle shape may even be dependent on configuration details such as what components are installed within the chassis, as different components have different sizes, shapes, and cooling requirements. Thus logistical and assembly complexity may arise, in that many different types of baffles must be designed, constructed, stocked, and installed.
This disclosure provides techniques for reducing such complexity. In some embodiments, an airflow baffle according to the present disclosure may be configurable to account for different needs. Thus a particular baffle design may be used in many different circumstances, reducing the logistical complexity. Further, such a baffle design may be used in multiple places within a single chassis, even if the requirements differ among such places.
It should be noted that the discussion of a technique in the Background section of this disclosure does not constitute an admission of prior-art status. No such admissions are made herein, unless clearly and unambiguously identified as such.